Overcoming Darkness Rewrite
by TheUnicorn420
Summary: What if when Bella jumped off the cliff Jacob didn't save her? What if Victoria got to her first? What would happen then? Will she kill Bella? Read and find out. Bellice. Rated T. A/B C/Es R/Em J/? E/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I decided to rewrite OD, because I think I'm a better writer now then I was when I first began this story. Most of it will still be the same, but there are things I want to add or delete, details I'd like to expand on, etc. I hope the rewrite gets as much love as the original.

**(APOV)**

I was running through the forest, hunting when I was hit like a wrecking ball with a vision.

_Bella was standing on a cliff overlooking the turbulent sea. I'm not sure exactly where this cliff was, but I knew it had to be in La push somewhere. She had tears streaming down her face, and her normally warm, brown eyes were blank and lifeless. "Why?" she whispered to no one before she flung herself off the cliff into the inky black water below. Not once did she scream as she fell. In fact, she had a peaceful smile on her face as she broke the surface of the crashing waves. I waited and waited for her to surface from the dark liquid, but she never did._

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I came back to reality. "Why would you do that Bella?"

For the first time in my existence, I wished I could cry. I wish I had a way to ease the pain I felt where my heart should be. _This is all Edward's fault,_I thought. I heard footsteps heading my way and I knew it was Jasper since we had gone hunting together. He appeared a few seconds later.

"Ali? Are you okay? I feel a lot of pain and heartbreak coming from you. I heard you scream too. What's going on?" He asked as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"She j-jumped. I-I can't b-b-believe it." I could barely think around the pain I was feeling. My mind was drowning in the vision still. It kept playing inside my head, like it was seared onto my brain for all eternity.

"Who jumped, Alice?" Jasper asked as he sent waves of calm towards me.

"Bella." I sobbed.

"Bella? Jumped from where Alice?"

"Some cliff in La Push. I saw her jump. I can't get a vision of her. She's going to die Jasper, and there's nothing I can do about it. How am I supposed to tell the family?" I was slightly hysterical at this point. "I have to go see her. I have to try and stop her. You understand, right Jazz?" I looked at him, pleading for him to understand with my eyes.

"Of course Ali. You love her. Go to her and make sure she's okay." He whispered in my ear as her hugged me tight. "I'll tell everyone that you left to go shopping in Paris or something for a few days. That should give you the time you need."

"Thank you Jazz, for understanding. I'll call you as soon as I can okay?" I said as I pulled away. He nodded just as I turned to leave.

"Be careful." He yelled.

**(BPOV)**

The wind whipped through my long chestnut brown hair. I stared at the waves crashing against the cliff side. I took a deep breath of fresh air. My toes teased the edge of the cliff. I was waiting. Waiting for the illusion I have come to depend on to make the pain slightly tolerable.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" Her bell like voice was tinged with red hot anger.

"I can't do this anymore, Ali." I whispered but my words were stolen by the wind.

"Think about Charlie, Bella. Do you know what losing his only daughter will do to him? What about my family? _Your_ family, Bella?" She was pleading with me now.

"They're not my family, Alice. Family doesn't leave each other behind like you all did to me. Family doesn't abandon each other. Family sticks together no matter what." I replied my voice laced with venom, as the tears started to stream down my face. I closed my eyes to attempt to stop the tears, but they still flowed freely.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We made a mistake. Just please don't do this." She sounded like if she could cry she would. I knew this was just my subconscious letting me hear what I wanted to. Alice was gone. Just like all of the Cullens. They just left me behind like I never meant a fucking thing to them. I guess they got tired of their pathetic human pet.

I felt all of my anger drain away suddenly. I opened my tear filled eyes as I asked the one question I would never know the answer to, "Why?" After the word left my lips I flung myself off the cliff. My face settled into a peaceful smile as I knew the pain would soon end. I broke the surface of the icy water, and didn't try to fight the current. I let myself sink farther into the water. Felt the stinging sensation of the heat being drained from my body. I knew it wouldn't be long until I could no longer hold my breath, and my lungs would desperately try to get the oxygen they require, only to inhale large gulps of water.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes as you die. Who wants to see a rerun though? I saw something much better. I saw her face. My love. My life. My everything. My beautiful pixie, Alice.

I felt arms wrap around my neck from behind. I stiffened. They were cold, pale, and stone hard. _Vampire._ The word floated into my mind. My heart started to pound. My head broke the surface of the water, my lungs grateful for the oxygen, gulped in many deep breaths. I was dragged up onto a beach. My captor threw me a feet few ahead of them onto the sand. I turned over and saw exactly who my captor was.

"Victoria." I breathed. I knew I should probably feel fear, or something, anything really, but all I could feel was a sense of relief. I knew that my life would soon be coming to an end, maybe not the way I imagined it, but I would be dead. I would no longer feel the pain, and anger, and betrayal cause by the Cullens.

The fiery red head smirked at me.

"Where's your precious Eddie? Did the Cullens finally get tired of their pet human, and leave her all alone to fend for herself? What a shame." She taunted me. "After all that work they put into protecting you, they just leave the weak human to protect herself, huh? That doesn't seem like a very smart idea on their part, but it works out perfect for me." Victoria's smile turned sickeningly sweet as she advanced towards the spot she had dropped me on the beach. I knew I'd never be able to escape her, but my instinct forced me to try and scramble away from the advancing vampire.

"Oh relax, pathetic human. I'm not going to kill you. I have a better idea now. Since I have to live for eternity without my James, you will have to live for eternity knowing your Edward and his family doesn't want you."

What little heat my body, already cold from the icy clutches of the turbulent sea, had was leeched by the vampire's words. I did not want to be a vampire any longer. I did not want to live forever knowing I could never be with the one I love. This punishment was worse than death. This is the cruelest punishment anyone could bestow upon me.

As I felt her razor sharp, venom coated teeth sink into my throat, tears began streaming down my face once again.

"Please don't." I whispered. I was begging and I didn't even care. I didn't want to live forever when my forever was gone.

Victoria just laughed as she pulled away.

"Have fun for the next three days, Isabella Swan." She laughed again, and just like that she was gone.

As my vision began to darken, I wondered what was going to happen now.

**A/N: **As I said, most of it will be the same especially in the first couple of chapters, because the back-story and plot are pretty much staying the same. I'll just be adding a little detail or changing a few small things. I'm thinking chapter 5 is where I'll really start the major changes. Anyway, you know the drill, guys. Review and let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Unicorn


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Twilight. If I did I would be a lot richer, and I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Only the plot and any original characters are mine.

**(APOV)**

I had run nonstop to get back to my Bella, and I was on the outskirts of Forks when the vision came to me.

_Bella sank into a defensive crouch as she scanned the room. Her lips curled back to show her razor sharp teeth glistening with venom. Her eyes were the bright crimson of a newborn vampire. They darted around the room as if she was a cornered animal trying to find an escape. I saw myself take a step towards her, only to backtrack as her feral growl erupted around the room. As her eyes landed on my bronze haired brother the crimson slowly faded until her eyes were the color of the darkest night._

The relief I felt at getting a vision of Bella was nearly overwhelming. I wanted to shout with joy at the fact that she wasn't dead. That I would get another chance to see her beautiful face again. However, my vision would be taking place sometime in the next couple of days. I knew that I couldn't do anything to stop it, because I'm sure she has already been bitten, By who? I don't know, but I will find out. I just needed to find her first.

"Think Alice. Where could she be?" I mumbled to myself while raking my hands through my hair. "She jumped from a cliff in La Push. I can't go there without starting a war with the wolves though." I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought. I was nearly pulling my hair in frustration when the scent of wet dog invaded my senses. I spun to where the scent was coming from while dropping into a defensive crouch. A warning growl rumbled in my chest.

"Relax. I come in peace. I'm not here to fight with you Cullen." A deep voiced called.

I didn't move from my crouch as the owner of the voice stepped into my line of vision. He was tall and muscular with russet colored skin, like all the wolves. My nose scrunched in disgust as his scent became overpowering.

"Alice, right? I think I remember Bella mentioning that was your name. She said the pixie like one with short black hair, so that has to be you." He smiled in a friendly manner.

As soon as he mentioned Bella I straightened out of my crouch, but still remained on my guard. I nodded to his question concerning my name.

"How do you know Bella?" I wasn't trying to be rude. I just wanted answers. I had to know if she was okay.

"Bella and I go way back. We're best friends." I felt my heart sink at the fact that I was no longer Bella's best friend. I guess I deserve that though, after what I did to her.

"I'm Jacob Black, the alpha of the pack. We're wasting time though. The reason I came to find you as soon as I came across your scent is because Bella needs you. I love Bella and I always will, but I cannot allow her to stay here when she wakes up. I cannot put my people, nor the people of Forks in danger like that. I figured you and your family could help her, since you're vampires as well. I don't want to have to destroy her if she kills someone." As he whispered the last sentence his eyes dropped from mine.

"Who was it? Where is she Jacob? I would be happy to take her back to my family in Alaska. We will take core of her." I smiled gently at him.

"The red head. Follow me." He stated simply before turning around and going back the way he came. I followed him deeper into the forest. We came to a stop just outside of a meadow. I could faintly smell Bella's scent, but it was different. It was sweeter and didn't make my throat burn anymore. I was surprised at the lack of screaming. Form what my family has told me, the burn of the venom racing through your veins is the worst pain imaginable.

"She's just through there. I wasn't sure where to take her so…" He trailed off.

"Thank you Jacob. For watching out for her. For being there for her when my family and I weren't. I will never be able to repay you. If there is anything you want from me, name it and it shall be yours." You could hear the sincerity in my voice.

"I didn't do it for you, or your family. Like I said before, I love Bella and I always will. I need nothing in exchange for what I did. Take care of yourself Alice. Maybe we will meet again in the future." He said before leaving. A few seconds later I heard a howl rip through the air. I'm sure we would be seeing each other again sometime.

I took a deep breath before making my way into the clearing. She was just lying there in the middle of the glade. She didn't move or scream or even whimper from the pain she must be feeling. If I couldn't hear her heart or see the rapid rise and fall of her chest I would be afraid she was really dead. I walked over to her and dropped to my knees by her head. I reached my hand out to run my fingers over her cheek.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." I sobbed. Once again I wish vampires could cry. I took my phone out of my pocket to call Jazz like I promised.

"_Alice? Is she okay? What happened?"_His voice was filled with worry. I knew he loved Bella as much as the rest of us, but he was never able to get as close to her because of his bloodlust.

"She…well…I'll explain everything when I get back." I didn't want to explain this over the phone.

"_Okay Ali. When will you be back?"_Jasper, thankfully, let the matter drop for now.

"I should be there by tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning. Have the whole family be there please." I told him.

"_Okay Ali. Be careful."_

"Always am, Jazz." I said before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket, before lifting Bella into my arms. I looked at her face, and could already see the changes taking place. Her skin was paler, smoother, and blemish free. Her cheekbones were more defined, as was her jaw. Her lips were blood red. The exact color her eyes were in my vision. I sighed before beginning my journey to Denali.

It was about midnight before I could see the shimmering lights of our house here in Denali. I had once again run nonstop to get here, but I wanted Carlisle to be able to check her as soon as possible. The lack of noise coming from her was really worrying me, and I didn't know how long ago she had been bitten. I didn't want to take the chance of her waking up on the way here. I couldn't handle a newborn alone, even with my ability. I simply wasn't strong enough. As I got closer to the house I could sense that the whole family, including Edward, was inside. As soon as I realized that the door opened to reveal Esme. She gasped as she noticed Bella in my arms.

"Alice! What happened to her? Jasper wouldn't tell us anything, except that we had to all be here when you got back." She exclaimed.

"He didn't know anything about Bella, Esme. I'm sorry, but I just didn't know how to explain this over the phone." I looked down at Bella once again. She still hadn't screamed or made any signs that she was in pain.

"Alice? Did you change her?" Esme asked me gently as the rest of the family joined us outside.

I looked up and glanced at each of their faces. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were confused. Rose looked torn between anger and sympathy. Emmett was his usual self. He had a giant grin on his face and was nearly vibrating with excitement. Edward, well he looked murderous.

"No! I didn't bite her. I swear. I had a vision of her jumping off a cliff and I went back to Forks to see if I could stop her, but I was too late. I was on the outskirt of Forks when I got another vision of her as a vampire. Then, Jacob Black showed up and asked me to bring her here so we could help her since we're vampires as well. It was Victoria." I said all of this really fast. I'm surprised they understood it all, even if we are vampires.

"Why don't we move this inside?" Esme suggested.

They moved aside so I could pass into the house and lay Bella on one of the couches in the living room.

"Carlisle why is she so quiet?" Jasper asked as he stared at Bella in confusion. He had worked with a lot of newborns, but I doubt he's ever seen anything like this before.

"I don't know son, but nothing seems to be wrong. Her change is progressing just fine. I would say we have a little less than a day before she wakes up." He absently responded as he checked on Bella.

We all decided that we would stay until she woke up. I was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch by Bella's head while we waited, when it happened. We heard her heart start to pick up speed. It wouldn't be long now. We all moved away from her and stood with Jasper and Emmett in the front as protection, since they are the strongest of us all. With one final beat, her heart became as silent as the rest of ours. We didn't even dare breathe. We all saw her ruby eyes snap open as she took a deep unneeded breath. Before anyone could say or do anything she was crouched against the wall, an angry hiss leaving her lips, as her teeth curled back to bare her teeth in warning. _My vision,_I thought. However, this time I didn't try to get closer to her. She was threatened right now, and that could be dangerous. Her eyes darted around the room trying to find an escape before landing on Edward, and just like in my vision the color slowly faded into black.

_Oh no. This isn't going to be good,_I thought as I saw her take a step towards Edward.

**A/N: **I really didn't change much in this chapter, because I felt like it was pretty okay the way it was. Agree? Disagree? Let me know (:

Thanks,

Unicorn


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**As you all know I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not, in any way profit from the Twilight Saga. I just use her characters to fulfill my dirty fantasies. Now, my dear readers, on with the story!

**(BPOV)**

I was dead. That's the only explanation that could possibly be true, the only one to explain the unbearable pain. I was dead, and in hell. I always thought I would come here. It was the most unimaginable experience. The church's priests could not possibly convey what this torment feels like. There is no way to describe the sensation of being burned alive from the inside out. It felt as if someone had replaced my blood with acid. I knew that was the venom working its way through my body. Changing me, transforming me into a dark creature of the night. Just like the monsters who abandoned one they called their own.

I clamped my jaws shut, refusing to let out as much as a whimper of pain.

My mind was overcome with red hot rage at the thought of the family I once thought of as my own. The family I willingly gave my love and trust to. The family who so completely broke me. The family I wanted revenge against. I deserve revenge after what they did.

Carlisle, with his warm smiles and gentle gold eyes. He made me feel welcomed, a part of their family. It was all a lie. Vampires are good liars after all.

Esme, who was like a second mom to me. Her hugs filled me warmth. She made me feel cared for and loved. Then, she just left without even saying goodbye. I guess everyone does that to one they say they consider a daughter, right? Ha right!

Emmett, the big brother I always wanted. He made me feel safe. He was my giant teddy bear. He was just so adorable. He left just like the rest of them, though. His absence was the second most agonizing.

Rosalie, the only one I have any respect left for. She never tried to hide her distaste. She never lied to me. She let me know I was unwelcome from the beginning. I should have listened to her, and stayed the hell away from them.

Jasper, the reason they left. I don't blame him though. He couldn't help it, but in Phoenix he made me feel so welcome and loved. He told me that I was worth his family risking their lives, but after one little slip up he leaves just like the rest of them.

Then there's the real prick, Edward. As soon as his face popped up behind my eyes, my mind was a sea of emotions. Anger, betrayal, pain. He supposedly loved me. He wanted to spend the rest of my life with me. I was so stupid. Convincing myself I was in love with him. Why couldn't I have seen what a douche he was before my birthday happened?

And then there's Alice. My supposed best friend. The girl I'm in love with. My everything. She just left like all the others. She didn't even say goodbye. Her absence is the most agonizing of them all. Even if she never wanted to be with me, I'd rather have her in my life in some form. Even as just a friend.

All of a sudden the world faded to black. I could still feel the venom working its way through my bloodstream, but I was not aware of anything outside of my body. I don't know how long I burned. I became aware of the outside world little by little. It was like each of my senses returned to me one by one. I could feel that I was no longer on the beach where Victoria bit me. I was on a soft surface. I would guess a couch from the smell of leather coming from below me. I could hear wind brushing against wood and glass. I must be inside a house. The one sound overpowering everything though was my pounding heart. It sounded as if it would burst from my chest any minute now. I laid there listening as my heart took its last beat, and everything became silent. I took a deep breath, and it felt wrong. I didn't need the air anymore, but I could smell seven different scents other than mine. That's what made my eyes snap open. The fact that I was not alone.

I flipped backwards over the arm of the couch, and before the other vampires could even move I was crouched defensively against the wall, an angry hiss falling from my lips. My eyes darted around the room mapping out possible escapes. I would get out of here and away from them as quickly as I can. After taking notice of every possible escape route, I turned my attention to the others in the room with me. Ah so the Cullens have found me have they? This might turn ugly…for them.

Jasper and Emmett stand in front of the _family_as if for protection. As if they could stop me from shredding every last one of them. Carlisle and Esme are just behind them and slightly to the left. I don't look at them for too long however. My attention has moved to the right. Where _he_stands. He has the nerve to smile at me. He fucking smiled at me! I smirked at him, as I took a step towards him. Before anyone could even think to stop me I had him pinned to the wall, my hand wrapped around his throat.

"Hello Edward. How have you and your distractions been?" My voice is sickly sweet. I tighten my hand around his throat, and cracks appear in his marble skin. He winces in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Good." I whisper in his ear, before slamming his head into the wall.

"You're hard headed, who would have thought?" I laugh darkly as he pulls his head from the wall.

"Bella love? What is wrong with you?" He asks as he shakes drywall out of his hair.

I tackle him through the window this time. We land with me straddling his waist, while using my legs to keep his hands pinned to his side. I once again wrap my hand around his throat, but apply more pressure this time. I could hear the rest of the Cullens following us outside.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore. You don't even deserve to be able to talk to me, _Edward._" I sneer his name, while tightening my hand some more. He's gasping for unneeded breath by now.

"If you ever even look at me the wrong way again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do we have an understanding?" He managed to get one arm free, and attempt to push me off of him. I felt a small hand rest lightly on my shoulder. I would know exactly who that hand belonged to, even if I hadn't been able to smell her. I growled as I rolled off of Edward and away from her hand. I once again dropped into a defensive crouch. My teeth were bared, warning them not to come any closer. I bite. I noticed Alice had a hurt look on her face, but she tried to hide it.

"Why am I here? I'm a vampire now so you all decide to care. That's a fucking joke. I loved you all, I trusted each and every one of you." I looked into seven sets of gold eyes. "I'm surprised you even have the balls to look me in the eye. You want me around now that I'm like you. Well I have news for you; I don't want to be around you. I would rather spend eternity alone than with any one of you _Cullens._ You claimed to love and care about me, but then you all just left without a fucking backwards glance. You don't even deserve to look at me after what you did. You all fail at not being a monster by the way. Except for you Rosalie. You never lied and pretended to like me. You made sure I knew that I wasn't really a part of this family from the beginning. At least you were honest. You're only Cullen I have any shred of respect for. The rest of you are the worst kind of monster. You don't physically kill people, instead you kill them on the inside so they have to live everyday with the pain. So they have to walk around pretending they're not falling apart at the seams…" I couldn't continue after that. All of the Cullen's just stood there in shock.

"Bella." I refused to look at the owner of that bell like voice. Her voice conveyed so many emotions. Pain, hurt, regret, and…love. No, no, no. They don't get to do this.

"No! You don't get to just worm your way into my life again! I won't let you! You don't deserve it!" I shouted at them before backing into the forest, not taking my eyes off of them until I could no longer see them. They tried to follow me, all the while shouting my name, but they hit an invisible wall. They couldn't get passed it no matter what they tried.

I just kept running. Not once did I ever look back. I didn't care what the Cullens were doing as long as I didn't ever have to see them again.

I don't know how long I had been running before the burn in the back of my throat became too painful to ignore any longer. I was just outside a city, and I could smell the humans. I gave into my instincts, and went hunting in the city. I remember what Edward had told me about the Volturi. I didn't want to deal with them so I kept a low profile and only drained two homeless people that no one will miss.

After I hunted I continued running. I had no destination in mind. I was simply running away from everything. I needed to get away.

**A/N: **Well, that was the rewritten chapter 3. I know I didn't change much in this chapter, but I'll get to the major changes soon. Review?

Thanks,

Unicorn


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Twilight, Bella and Alice would have been together.

**(APOV)**

My family was frozen in shock as we waited to see what Bella would do. I knew there was a high chance of her attacking Edward. I just hoped for the family's sake that she didn't kill him. I wasn't too happy with him at the moment, but he was still my brother. Esme and Carlisle would be devastated if she killed him.

We all saw Bella smirk at him, she was pinning him against the wall by his throat.

"Hello Edward. How have you and your distractions been?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. _Distractions? What is she talking about?_Her grip tightens and cracks appear in Edward's marble skin as he winces in pain.

She leans in to whisper in his ear, "Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Good." She slams his head through the wall.

"You're hard headed, who would have thought?" She laughs darkly as I let a small smile slip onto my face at her words. Edward can be very hard headed.

"Bella love? What is wrong with you?" I think Eddie just made a mistake, judging by the way Bella's eyes seem to darken even further. She tackles him through the window next to the wall she just put his head through. The family finally breaks free from their shock to follow them outside. The scene we come upon would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

Bella was straddling Edward with her legs pinning his arms to his sides. As Esme, the last one to come outside, joins us Bella's hand once again wraps around Edward's throat.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore. You don't even deserve to be able to talk to me, _Edward._" Her voice is coated with rage. Remind me to never get on her bad side.

Edward was now gasping for unneeded breath as she tightens her hold around his neck.

"If you ever even look at me the wrong way again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do we have an understanding?" Edward got one arm free and attempted to push her off of him, but her newborn strength prevented this. I knew I had to stop her before she killed him. I was the only one not frozen in shock once again. I flashed over to stand behind Bella before laying my hand on her shoulder. I knew I made a big mistake by touching her as soon as I felt her body stiffen. She rolled off of Edward and away from the family as a deep growl rumbled from her chest, her sharp venom coated teeth bared. She was warning us not to come any closer. We understood, we would not try to get any closer until she calmed down some. I tried to keep the hurt look off my face, but I'm not sure how well I did.

"Why am I here? I'm a vampire now so you all decide to care. That's a fucking joke. I loved you all, I trusted each and every one of you." She looked into each of our eyes. I don't know what she saw, but it seemed to make her even angrier. _This isn't going to be good,_ I thought.

"I'm surprised you even have the balls to look me in the eye. You want me around now that I'm like you. Well I have news for you; I don't want to be around you. I would rather spend eternity alone than with any one of you _Cullens._ You claimed to love and care about me, but then you all just left without a fucking backwards glance. You don't even deserve to look at me after what you did. You all fail at not being a monster by the way. Except for you Rosalie. You never lied and pretended to like me. You made sure I knew that I wasn't really a part of this family from the beginning. At least you were honest. You're only Cullen I have any shred of respect for. The rest of you are the worst kind of monster. You don't physically kill people, instead you kill them on the inside so they have to live everyday with the pain. So they have to walk around pretending they're not falling apart at the seams…" She trailed off as if it was too hard for her to continue. _How could we be so stupid?_

"Bella." My voice held so many emotions. Pain, hurt, regret, but most of all love. She didn't turn to face me though.

"No! You don't get to just worm your way into my life again! I won't let you! You don't deserve it!" She shouted at us as she backed into the forest. We all tried to follow, but hit an invisible wall.

"Bella! Wait! Please!" I shouted at her, trying to get her to turn around and come back.

"Bells! Don't go!" Emmett yelled. Instead of his usual joyful boom, his tone was laced with pain and regret. He had missed his little sister so much. We all knew he wanted his Bella Bear back.

No matter what we did we couldn't get passed the wall. When we were able to get passed the wall, it didn't matter. Bella was long gone, and not one of us could pick up her scent which was weird. Everyone was in their own little world as we made our way back inside. I looked around at my family.

Esme was sobbing quietly into Carlisle's shoulder as he held her. His own face showing pain. Emmett looked as if he would be crying were he human. Rose looked torn between respect and hurt. She had come to love Bella just as much as the rest of us, even if she never showed it. Bella was her little sister just as much as she was Emmett's and Jasper's. Jasper was trying his hardest not to succumb to everyone's emotions. He could feel everything we were.

I was overcome with anger as I looked towards Edward. He looked confused and hurt, which he had no right to feel like that. This is all his fault! We left Bella, because _he_wanted us to. As he read my thoughts his eyes darkened and he growled.

"We left to protect her, Alice." He growled at me.

"Well, that didn't work now did it?" I growled right back at him. "She still became a vampire, and now she thinks we don't care about her. We should have been there for her Edward! She needed us and we weren't there. No wonder she hates us. It's all your fault!" I crouched, ready to spring at him. He crouched down as well, waiting for me to attack. Jasper suddenly sent a strong wave of calm through the room. I saw Esme throw him a grateful glance before turning to Edward and me as we straightened ourselves out of our crouches.

"We shouldn't fight among ourselves. This isn't just Edward's fault Alice. It's all of ours. We all left." She tried to reason with me.

"I didn't want to leave Esme! I was forced to! I was outvoted, remember? It was his idea to begin with. I tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea, but he's the golden boy of the family. He can do no wrong. What Edward wants, Edward gets." I replied never taking my eyes off of the _golden boy._ He growled at my thoughts. "If you don't like what I'm thinking, then stay the fuck out of my head." I snarled.

"Alice is right. We all left, because Edward wanted us to. We left behind a sister, a daughter. How could we be so cruel? Bella was right. We are the worst kind of monsters." Emmett mumbled.

We all stared at him. Emmett never showed this level of pain before. He usually tried to lighten the mood regardless of how he felt. Rosalie snuggled into Emmett's side as they sat on the loveseat. Emmett buried his face in his hands as if weeping.

"I agree with Esme. We are all at fault here. I know that it was originally Edward's idea to leave, but we all went along with it." Carlisle tried to ease the tension we could all feel building.

"Bullshit Carlisle. I didn't go along with it. Emmett sure as hell didn't go along with it. We were forced to leave. We were outvoted, as I said before. Look at what that decision has done to our family! This family hasn't been the same since we left Bella." I once again look at Edward as Bella's words floated through my head. "I will never forgive you for making us leave."

"You're only upset because Bella isn't in love with you. She will never be with you. She's not a freaky dyke like you. Bella is MINE! She will come to her senses soon enough and realize that we belong together." He snarled at me. I flinched as if he had hit me.

"Edward!" Esme and Carlisle yelled at the same time. While Jasper worked at getting everyone calmed down, Rose surprised me. She flashed in front of Edward and slapped him straight across the face.

"If I ever hear you say anything like that to Alice again, I will not hesitate to castrate you." She spoke in a venom coated whisper. "Do you understand?"

Emmett came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's not worth it Rosie. Come let's go hunt." They disappeared out the back door.

"I agree with Rose. If you ever say anything to Alice like that again, I will hurt you. Do you understand?" Jasper looked Edward straight in the eye so he could see the truth in his words. Edward reluctantly nodded.

"Are you okay Ali?" He asked as he turned towards me.

"Yeah Jazz. I'm fine." I smiled weakly.

"Well I'm going to join Em and Rose." Just like that he was gone as well. Edward didn't say another word as he left to go who knows where. I raced up the stairs to my room. I walked over to the window wall and stared out into the night. I pressed my hands to the glass.

_Bella, my love, where are you?_

**A/N: **This is another chapter I didn't really change. Well, you should review. Please? (:

Thanks,

Unicorn


End file.
